


Стихи для лича

by Agres



Category: Warframe
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agres/pseuds/Agres
Summary: Сонный офисный планктон, привыкший к рядовой монотонной работе, сам не заметил, как оказался в другом мире и в другом теле. Так он и продолжал свою серую безынтеллектуальную деятельность... пока однажды небо не пролилось огнём. Новоявленный лич встал под ружьё, ещё не представляя, с чем ему предстоит столкнуться.
Kudos: 1





	Стихи для лича

**Author's Note:**

> • Попаданца зовут Семён Персунов, потому что мне совершенно всё равно.  
> • Как и всегда, определённые игровые условности принесены в жертву приемлемому реализму.  
> • Коменданты и офицер разговаривают как нормальные люди, потому что их речь передаётся через восприятие генетического брата.  
> • На всякий случай напомню, что на карточках реквиема содержатся стихи.  
> • Суперржачный куволич Мегмур Джад йей.

Однообразные бессмысленные дни превращались в недели, недели — в месяцы; жизнь растягивалась сплошной серой полосой. Из дребезжащего транспорта — в уличную дождливую хмарь, из дождливой хмари — в кислый застоявшийся воздух офиса, бессмысленно перегоняемый кондиционером с давно высохшим фреоном. Постоянно тараторившее радио несколько скрашивало монотонный до отупения рабочий процесс: обзванивать, рассказывать, помечать, пересылать. С течением времени становилось всё сложнее удерживать в памяти рабочие мелочи — что именно рассказывать, что именно отвечать и куда пересылать, — поэтому он пользовался памяткой. Правда, содержание памятки время от времени менялось. Сегодня она гласила...  
Нет, сегодня она ничего не гласила. Сегодня, кажется, он помогал разгружать новые коробки с адресными книгами, а теперь должен был переносить их с улицы в архив и сдавать администратору.  
Работавший Семён находился словно в каком-то смутном сне. Он шагал по рельефному панельному покрытию тротуара, катил помятую тачку с вихляющим колесом. Плохое колесо то и дело норовило увести тачку в сторону; липкие густые капли дождя глухо стучали по его шлему, тяжело шлёпались на лежавший в кузове тачки стальной контейнер, собирались лужицами на изрытой поверхности не защищённой ребристыми стальными панелями земли. Из открытых дверей служебного входа бизнес-центра доносились несмолкаемый низкий гул, лязгание и размеренный грохот — наверное, по радио передавали новый молодёжный музыкальный хит.  
Семён ввёз тачку в бизнес-центр, двинулся привычным путём по выкрашенному болотно-зелёной краской техническому коридору, ярко освещённому матовыми толстостенными лампами в защитных сетках. Навстречу ему, держась противоположной стороны коридора, везли пустые тачки другие офисные рабочие. Сегодня было много коробок.  
К низкому гулу и размеренному грохоту молодёжной музыки добавилось жужжание перфораторов. Петляя по коридорам, Семён добрался наконец до архива — широкого, уставленного складскими стеллажами зала, выкрашенного точно такой же зелёной краской. Контейнер следовало оставить где-то здесь, но он совершенно не помнил, где именно. Вынужденно замедлив ход и беспомощно озираясь, Семён тщетно пытался вспомнить, на который именно из этих стеллажей ему следовало выставлять груз. Мыслительный процесс давался с трудом.   
Раздражённый медлительностью рабочего администратор отвесил ему затрещину, однако ускорению дела это не поспособствовало. Призванная подстегнуть трудолюбие затрещина подстегнула вместо этого мозговую активность, поэтому Семён продолжил смотреть на маркировку находившегося в тачке стального контейнера, только задавался уже не вопросом касаемо стеллажа, а вопросом, что это такое. И где он находится. И чем он занимается.  
Впрочем, вторая полученная затрещина поставила всё на свои места. Семён торопливо подхватил тяжёлый контейнер, быстро оглянулся и, найдя взглядом полный контейнеров с аналогичными маркировками стеллаж, поставил свой на свободное место. Вернувшись к тачке, он порысил мимо внушительной фигуры администратора на выход из архива.  
С каждым пройденным шагом постепенно прояснялось сознание, возвращались восприятие реальности и ощущение собственного тела. Семён словно отходил от тяжёлого наркоза.  
Может быть, поэтому увиденное им не поддавалось никакому логичному объяснению. Не поддавались объяснению милитаристические коридоры с забранными в скобы толстыми кабелями, протянутыми вдоль обшитых металлическими листами стен, не поддавались объяснению рабочие с тачками — протезированные, уродливые, облачённые в защитную униформу. Ещё и нескончаемый, невозможный промышленный шум, который пробивался даже сквозь глушащие вставки подшлемника... он не помнил, чтобы увольнялся из серого опостылевшего офиса и устраивался на завод. Он не помнил, что вообще тут делает и как сюда попал.  
Наконец впереди показалась полукруглая двухсегментная дверь, и Семён ускорил шаг, надеясь сориентироваться по окружающему пространству.  
Автоматическая дверь открывалась в безжизненную скалистую пустошь, заливаемую из клубящихся низких облаков вязким кислотным дождём. Сквозь завесу смога различались силуэты гигантских промышленных комплексов, из труб которых столбами валил дым, и возвышающиеся над поверхностью планеты сторожевые орудийные башни на длинных крепких опорах. Сваренные друг с другом рельефные панели формировали на сером бесплодном камне мало-мальски надёжную дорожку, ведущую к платформе монорельса. На самой платформе высилась груда стальных контейнеров, из-за отсутствия навеса уже покрытых зеленоватым скользким киселём. Семён не без брезгливости и не без труда поднял ближайший, погрузил его в тачку, развернулся и повёз тачку обратно. Передвижение вызывало в обоих ногах тупую боль, но он не мог остановиться. Монотонное выполнение однообразной работы являлось самим смыслом его существования.  
Он чувствовал себя пробуждающимся от необычайно реалистичного, вплетающегося в явь сна. Какая-то слабая, неоформленная мысль вызывала дискомфорт, словно сползший в ботинке носок. Семён рефлекторно отмерял шаг за шагом, пытаясь ухватить назойливо вертевшуюся неясную мысль. Он... кажется, он ехал домой. Или он находился в офисе? Он когда-то находился в офисе? Разве он не всегда катил тачку по покрытым полустёршейся зелёной краской стальным коридорам, за стенами которых грохотали гидравлические молоты, шумели станки и лязгал металл?  
Нет, он точно когда-то находился в офисе. И он точно надевал в офис ботинки, а сейчас обуви на нём однозначно нет. Семён на ходу скосил взгляд на служащие ему ногами примитивные грубые протезы, перехватил рукояти тачки удобнее. Потом ещё раз посмотрел на свои протезы.  
Ужас доходил до него медленно. Вместо крика из горла вырвалось болезненное сипение — единственный звук, который могли выдать его ослабевшие голосовые связки, да и тот потерялся в доносившемся из цеха шуме. Возобновляя сбившийся ритм шага, Семён вцепился в рукояти тачки, как в единственное связующее звено с реальностью. Что это за место? Почему он оказался на отравленной промышленной земле? Кем являлись все эти уродливые, одинаковые на лицо рабочие, в числе которых он перевозил на склад груз за грузом? Неужели он выглядел так же?  
Вихляющую тяжёлую одноколёсную тачку невозможно было везти одной рукой, а то бы он ощупал своё лицо. В мыслях Семёна некстати возник недружелюбный надсмотрщик-кладовщик, которому — теперь он это уже понимал — адаптировавшееся сознание приписывало знакомые черты офисного администратора. Он мучительно силился придумать способ узнать у кладовщика ответ хоть на какой-нибудь вопрос.   
Никаких ответов кладовщик не дал, лишь наградил недостаточно торопящегося Семёна очередной затрещиной и явно унизительным, судя по тону, эпитетом. Семён поставил контейнер на отведённый стеллаж, подхватил тачку за рукояти, украдкой взглянул на точно такого же, как и рабочие, увечного и обезображенного надзирателя. Но даже невзирая на неприглядный внешний вид, тот возвышался над рабочими на добрую голову и мог похвастать как качеством экипировки, так и наличием оружия на поясном ремне — пистолета в кобуре и длинного широкого ножа в потёртых замасленных ножнах.  
Не имея иного выхода, Семён вновь направился из зала в сторону платформы монорельса. То ли, пока он обзванивал в том сером пыльном офисе клиентуру, случился Апокалипсис? То ли это вовсе не его мир? Почему он не может остановиться, почему он должен везти эту сломанную тачку? Какое сейчас время суток? Дают ли здесь обед?  
Двухсегментная дверь в очередной раз отворилась, однако на поверхности планеты шёл уже не дождь. Перед Семёном бушевал метеоритный шторм.  
Он невольно попятился. Пылающие метеориты обрушивались на все горизонтальные поверхности, с одинаковой силой разбивая камень, металлические панели и подвесной транспортный рельс. Сгруженные на платформе стальные контейнеры в мгновения оказались разорваны и смяты, словно поделки из фольги.  
За спиной Семёна взвыли сирены. А в следующий момент он увидел на открытом пространстве странное создание в жёлто-фиолетовом сложном костюме, напомнившее супергероя из фантастических комиксов про очередных спасителей галактики. Создание с поразительной скоростью проскользнуло между поднимающими волны брызг токсичного киселя метеоритами, подскочило вплотную к нему. Что-то хрустнуло. Семён упал лицом вниз в пустую тачку, опрокидывая её собственным весом набок и валясь вместе с тачкой на ребристые панели пола. В сознании разгоралась обида на супергероя, который попусту его уронил. Вой сирены быстро удалялся; мир погрузился в темноту.  
Потом были разговоры, механический шум, лязгание. Семён пришёл в себя, лёжа под выключенной операционной лампой. Над ним склонились двое одинаково уродливых протезированных субъекта, руки которых представляли собой предназначенные для проведения хирургических операций манипуляторы с набором изношенных инструментов.  
Он относительно понимал хрипящую речь искажающих отдельные звуки субъектов. Пусто таращившийся в нависшую над ним лампу Семён подтвердил, что он вроде как жив, послушно поклялся в верности Королеве и пожаловался на супергероя, который помешал ему перевозить в тачке груз. Жалобе субъекты особенно обрадовались, незамедлительно предложив дать Семёну возможность сполна отомстить обидчику. И он совершил глупейшую ошибку в собственной жалкой жизни: согласился.  
Но осознание данного факта дошло до него сильно, сильно позже.  
  
Семён отнюдь не разобрался в произошедшей с ним ситуации в частности и в новом для него мире в целом — наоборот, завертевшийся круговорот событий лишь запутывал его. Ещё совсем недавно сводившаяся к безынтеллектуальной рабочей деятельности жизнь неожиданно закипела.  
Под хирургическими манипуляторами двух хриплых субъектов он в прямом смысле слова получил новое тело. У превышающих размером предыдущие протезов ног иначе располагался центр тяжести, что поначалу значительно затрудняло передвижение Семёна. Оказался больше и его новый собственный рост — сейчас бы, наверное, он смотрел свысока и на агрессивного кладовщика. Семён уже уяснил, что в иерархичной военной структуре гринир размер солдата определялся рангом, запомнил, что технически является личом, однако внутренне по-прежнему чувствовал себя послушно катящим тачку маленьким рабочим.   
«Империя Гринир», именно так называлась тоталитарная организация, в которой он получил новую жизнь. Что стало с предыдущим миром, что стало с серым офисом и серыми буднями — никто не мог ему ответить, да и сам Семён всё реже возвращался мыслями к обдумыванию предпосылок его появления в данном мире. Как ни крути, в данном мире было даже интереснее. Впрочем, что угодно станет интереснее жизни непрофессионального менеджера по продажам, неудачника без друзей и без перспектив. Вскоре Семёна и вовсе перестала занимать загадка собственного перемещения, поскольку событий хватало и здесь.   
О да. Событий здесь хватало ещё как. Едва успевшего опомниться, его отрядили на станцию внешнего наблюдения, расположенную на орбите Земли — устранить действующий в выделенном сегменте _объект_. Условным понятием «объект» в местной среде именовали неких тэнно, совершенно неизвестных для Семёна и одиозных для гринир личностей. Чтобы Семён не забыл, какой именно тэнно поручен его непосредственному вниманию, ему попросту прикрепили к массивному наплечнику скульптурное изображение верхней половины шлема требуемой персоны. Если точнее, шлем принадлежал не непосредственно персоне, а варфрейму — как это себе объяснил Семён, варфреймы представляли собой супергеройские костюмы тэнно. Чем больше он втягивался в новую жизнь, тем больше ощущал себя в некой неестественной реальности, будто в фильме или в игре. В этом мире были плохие супергерои и хорошие воины гринир.   
И было много техники, очень много техники. Когда у едва успевшего соскрестись с хирургического стола Семёна уточнили, на каком оружии тот специализируется, он сходу не нашёл, что соврать — все военные термины моментально вылетели из памяти. Стало стыдно признаваться, что он клавиатуру и ту почистить не в состоянии, не то что стрелять. А раз уж он так ничего толкового и не ответил, ему выдали брак. Теперь пресловутый брак покоился в поясной кобуре, и Семён всячески избегал притрагиваться к новенькому пистолету — вдруг случайно прострелит себе колено, хорошее-то оружие браком не назовут.  
Однако на этом его злоключения только начались.   
Семён далеко не сразу понял, что все гринир являлись в полном смысле этого слова прирождёнными воинами. Все... кроме него. Никто не спрашивал, умеет ли вообще Семён сражаться, поскольку данный навык предполагался для клонов гринир по умолчанию. Тем более никто не спросил, сумеет ли Семён справиться с возложенным на него грузом ответственности по устранению отдельно взятого тэнно. По гринирскому разумению, не стоило и предполагать, что лич не справится — вон же он какой большой и бронированный.   
Большой и бронированный Семён, взяв в одну руку компактный портативный пульт управления персональным телепортатором, а в другую — полуавтоматический брак, сидел на железных нарах в выделенной ему комнате орбитальной станции, уныло разглядывал выключенный телепортационный модуль с подсоединённым резервным аккумулятором, обдумывал перспективу развития событий и мечтал единственно о том, чтобы снова везти тачку. Он был готов примириться даже с развешивающим оплеухи кладовщиком, лишь бы его не вынуждали вступать в изначально проигрышный бой. Уж себя-то Семён надеждами по поводу исхода собственной миссии не тешил. Хорошо он убивал только время.  
Тем не менее надеявшийся придумать что-нибудь по ходу дела новоявленный лич не падал духом. Окончательно очнувшееся после затяжной спячки сознание заработало быстро и остро, подсказывая основные рациональные действия: подыгрывать, импровизировать, собирать информацию. И потихонечку тренироваться, разумеется.   
Строгое иерархичное разделение и занимаемый им ранг обеспечивали Семёну свободное передвижение и отсутствие лишних вопросов — номинально он отчитывался непосредственно в Крепость, к тому же сроков ему покамест не ставили. Семён пользовался этим вовсю, день за днём шатаясь по дозорной станции и стараясь как можно незаметнее учиться у гарнизона обычным (для гринир, да только не для него) действиям. Мало-помалу он разобрался с консолями управления и выводящимися на дисплеи данными, уяснил, за что отвечают основные пиктограммки и значки. Обогатившись столь ценным знанием, он принялся разбираться с управлением телепортационным модулем, где уже нашёл кнопки включения, выключения, запуска сканирования и стабилизации сигнала. Пробовать телепорт в деле Семён благоразумно не рисковал, ограничиваясь экспериментированием с настройками наблюдательных систем. Понимал он там очень мало, но не мог же попросить помощи у местных операторов, не вызывая подозрений. Он очень не хотел выяснять, что случится, если вскроется его глобальное несоответствие невольно занятой позиции.  
Однако если с телепортом лич наивно надеялся разобраться методом тыка, то паспортов оружия и, тем более, памяток у гринир не имелось. Что делать с пистолетом, даже если бы тот не являлся браком — Семён в принципе не представлял.  
Ещё больше вопросов у него вызывали загадочные тэнно, которых он знать не знал и одного из которых ему предстояло устранить. Время от времени персонал станции упоминал пресловутых тэнно, и упоминал исключительно в негативном ключе. Тэнно доставляли империи Гринир изрядные неудобства, портя всё, до чего могли дотянуться. Они уничтожали челноки снабжения и свежедоставленные проходческие комбайны, запрошенные бригадирами астероидных железодобывающих шахт; они организовывали диверсии, подменяли информацию, а то и попросту целиком вырезали персонал комбинатов, не делая различия между рабочими и службой безопасности. Если целые роты, составляющие службы безопасности, не могли справиться с подобными воинами — что же физически мог им противопоставить Семён?  
На его наплечнике находилась искусственная копия шлема того варфрейма, который отправил Семёна на операционный стол: узкий, выдающийся вперёд в средней части лицевой щиток без каких-либо дыхательных отверстий и визоров; крепившиеся приблизительно в области ушей острые длинные сенсоры, направленные вперёд и грозящие сломаться при малейшем же ударе. Или же это были не сенсоры? Назначения данных элементов Семён не мог даже предположить, подобное расположение казалось в высшей степени непрактичным.  
Вскоре он убедился, что подобная непрактичность никак не влияла на представляемую варфреймом опасность. Нет, не на собственной шкуре.  
На дозорной станции предстояло собрание комендантов астероидных рудодобывающих баз. Пусть мероприятие и являлось рутинной координацией, новоприбывшие представляли для Семёна определённый интерес — он надеялся попробовать ненавязчиво разузнать информацию. Правда, не решился настаивать на собственном присутствии непосредственно в зале совещания, опасаясь попасть впросак в вопросе о проведённых лично им, Семёном, действиях по устранению _объекта_. Краем уха услышанные разговоры служащих подали ему отличную идею, и в нужное время Семён, приняв максимально надменный внешний вид и втайне умирая от тревоги, спустился на нижний уровень орбитальной станции. Там находился переоборудованный под бар отсек, где после официального обмена данными и планировали собраться коменданты.  
О предназначении данного отсека можно было и не догадаться сходу, если бы не бутылки на принесённом сюда складском стеллаже, исполнявшем роль кустарного заднего бара — за исключением бутылок, визуально бар практически не выделялся из ряда прочих отделений станции. Повсеместный стальной ребристый пол, который давно уже не перекрашивали, коричнево-зелёная панельная облицовка стен, различимые сквозь потолочную решётку трубы инженерных коммуникаций, заключённые в защитные сетки люминесцентные белые полосы ламп. Скудный интерьер, составленный из служебного мебельного оборудования, лишь дополнял совершенно рядовой вид помещения.   
Бармена звали Фрис. Хотя по факту он считался дежурным офицером, основную свою «службу» Фрис нёс за импровизированной барной стойкой, составленной из четырёх полевых столов и множества обычных каркасных табуретов. Семён старался здесь без нужды не появляться, поскольку словоохотливый Фрис задавал в терминальной степени неудобные для него вопросы. Разумеется, Семён согласно выработанной практике напускал на себя серьёзный вид, отмалчивался или ограничивался общими неопределёнными ответами, однако испытываемый им дискомфорт вынуждал не задерживаться в баре долго. Помимо того, у него не имелось гринирских кредитов, так что позволить себе выпивку Семён в любом случае не мог.   
Бар вмещал от силы человек тридцать, учитывая размер занимающих начальственные посты солдат, но сейчас здесь находились всего восемь комендантов. Одинаковые на лица клоны различались разве что степенью протезирования, изношенностью брони и следами боевых ранений на открытых взгляду головах. Пятеро из них пили из стаканов золотистую мутноватую жидкость, ещё двое, очевидно, уже не имели физической возможности принимать органическую пищу и потому ограничивались участием в дискуссии. Нижнюю половину лица восьмого полностью скрывала дыхательная маска; разговаривал тот через встроенный голосовой блок.   
Никто из присутствующих, включая Фриса, не обратил на остановившегося во входном проёме отсека Семёна никакого внимания — всех чересчур увлекал разговор.  
— ...а у меня сплошь новобранцы, как назло. Ну запрашивай, говорю, подкрепление, потому что своими силами мы это не отобьём, там же бурс сколько нагнали. Он и запросил. Выходит снова на связь — к вам, говорит, прикомандирован оперативник из числа тэнно, позывной — Цветочек. Цветочек, мать его. Я этого Цветочка увидел — мне поплохело. Варфрейм модели «Рино», блестящий, здоровущий, высадился в прыжке — аж камень треснул. И весь в розовый выкрашен. Зачистил шахту за минуты, одни трупы Нефовских недоделков оставил. Мои салаги вообще ничего не поняли, спрашивают: а почему мы его не убили?  
Семён покосился на собственный наплечник, на котором крепилась копия шлема. Он не имел ни малейшего понятия, какой модели варфрейма принадлежал данный шлем.  
— На нашу базу в гарнизон тоже с месяц назад молодняк приписали, только-только с конвейера. Радостные такие, «служим Королеве», все дела. До первого налёта радостными были, выживших даже два отделения укомплектовать не хватило, пришлось новых запрашивать. Но суть не в этом. Я так и не понял, зачем вообще эти лотосовые выкормыши в мои разработки полезли — они положили охранотряд, который их пытался остановить, рабочих и технику почти не тронули, зато подчистую отодрали весь мох. Вестанский мох. Со всей камней мох счистили, представляете?  
— Так может, они за мхом полезли?  
— Зачем и кому может понадобиться мох?!  
— А вдруг из него самогон гнать хорошо, — предположил Фрис. — Кстати о самогоне, такими темпами тут скоро всё закончится. Докладывал капитану, мол, послать бы какой-нибудь фрегат к трафику на венерианский солнечный рельс — отказался. Я б на его месте первым делом о грабеже торговых барж думал, точно говорю.   
— Поэтому ты и не капитан.   
— Да мне и так неплохо.  
Фрис нацедил для одного из комендантов новую кружку золотистой жидкости, заметил наконец-то подошедшего к стойке Семёна.  
— А вот и наш лич. Как успехи?  
В сторону усевшегося на табурет Семёна повернулись одинаковые головы комендантов, сверля его столь же одинаковым тяжёлым взглядом. Сам же Семён не смог выбрать между вариантами ответов «никак» и «пока собираю информацию», поэтому не ответил ничего. Коменданты заметно посерьёзнели.  
— Какой класс опасности объекта? — спросил тот, который рассказывал про розового Рино. — Почему не проинформировал?  
Семён начал тревожиться ещё больше, очень надеясь, что этого нельзя будет прочитать по его лицу.   
— Ты хоть сводку о чистых секторах дай.  
Он надеялся разузнать что-нибудь, что помогло бы в дальнейшем, но вместо этого оказался в центре совершенно нежелательного в его ситуации внимания. Комендант в дыхательной маске отрекомендовался представителем роты запаса с «Пантеона» и спросил, сколько отделений тяжёлой поддержки подготовить в случае проведения операции. Другой интересовался особенностями модели форменного пистолета.   
Его выспрашивали, на каких варфреймах специализируется орудующий в земном сегменте объект, уточняли предполагаемую зону операции, уточняли контролируемую область. По факту, Семён действительно получил множество ценнейшей информации: теперь он хотя бы представлял себе перечень требуемых от него действий. Вот только ничего не давало ответа на вопрос, каким же именно образом ему предстояло их претворять в жизнь.  
Проводив взглядом очередной поданный Фрисом стакан золотистой, резко пахнущей жидкости, Семён невольно вспомнил поговорку про не текущую под лежачий камень воду. И, постаравшись придать голосу небрежность, спросил:  
— В упор не могу понять, какую модель варфрейма использует... объект. Новая модификация, что ли.  
Он указал на свой наплечник.  
— Вольт вроде, — прогудела маска. — А может, и не Вольт. Чем хоть бьёт?  
Семён растерялся. Он понятия не имел, что именно его сразило. Последнее, что он запомнил, был пылающий метеоритный дождь.  
— Да вроде метеоритами.  
— Точно метеоритами, а не орбитальным ударом? — уточнил «розовый».  
Дискуссия потекла уже без участия Семёна:  
— Полноте, откуда у Вольта и то, и другое?  
— Значит, это не Вольт.  
— Раз речь зашла об орбитальном ударе, я не рассказывал, как к нам из Крепости сифоны подогнали?   
Семён внимательно слушал и запоминал. На очередной вопрос касаемо его пистолета он не без опасения вытянул оружие из кобуры и молча выдал интересующемуся коменданту. Тот неуловимым движением пальца щёлкнул рычажком на корпусе пистолета, незамедлительно выстрелил в пустую бутылку, которую Фрис понятливо поставил на стеллаж специально для данной цели, после чего деловито отсоединил магазин, разобрал и принялся изучать специфическую конструкцию, по ходу дела вслух комментируя отмеченные им особенности. Исключительно обрадованный Семён внимательно слушал комментарии и наблюдал за действиями солдата, стараясь запомнить последовательность движений. Остальные коменданты продолжали поносить на все лады доставлявших им проблемы тэнно, периодически переключаясь на обсуждение результатов активных военных кампаний. Это всё Семён тоже очень старательно слушал.   
Разговор продолжался ещё непродолжительное время, пока зевающий за барной стойкой со скуки Фрис не оживился и не выпрямился. Заметивший его движение Семён повернулся в направлении взгляда бармена, хотя раньше услышал искажённый металлический голос вошедшего:  
— Всё за астероидами приглядываете?   
— Ну так вдруг улетят! — не долго думая ответил «розовый». — Откуда сталь тогда брать будем?  
— Известно откуда, «секачей» на переплавку пускать.  
Новоприбывший уверенно прошёл к стойке, попутно окинув Семёна быстрым цепким взглядом, и с деланной жалостью посмотрел на импровизированный барный шкаф.  
Характерные чёрно-красные глаза вкупе с массивным профилем незнакомца не оставляли у Семёна никакого сомнения — это тоже был лич. Конструкция бордовой брони, участков экзоскелета и шлема с закрывавшим нижнюю половину лица щитком отличалась от его собственных, но протезы казались полностью идентичны.  
— Не ожидал здесь увидеть брата по эволюционной технологии, — сходу обратился к нему тот. — Ну как дело идёт? Простая добыча попалась?  
— Сложно сказать, — уклончиво ответил Семён, тем временем лихорадочно соображая, как бы ему не попасться. — Я пока анализирую информацию.  
Незнакомый лич перебросился несколькими поверхностными словами с комендантами, задал тем несколько вопросов, уточнил информацию касаемо внутренних дел определённых астероидных разработок. Семён не имел ни малейшего понятия, о чём шла речь — слова «сентиенты», «Луа», «амальгамы» ему ровным счётом ни о чём не говорили, к тому же он внимательно наблюдал за манипуляциями с его пистолетом. Изучавший брак комендант отчего-то выглядел довольным.  
— Ходили слухи, что ты с тэнно стакнулся, — сказала маска, когда разговор начал угасать. В ответ лич вытащил из кобуры собственный пистолет, демонстрируя подвешенный к оружию за шнурок светло-зелёный овальный жетон:  
— Безбожно врут. Смотри, какую штуку красивую отобрал.  
— У тебя тут голова должна висеть, а не штука красивая.  
— Дык голова тут, — лич показал на свой наплечник с декоративной репликой шлема варфрейма. — Я этих варфреймов вижу — сличаю. Ты не мой, пошёл нахер. Ты не мой, пошёл нахер. Во, ты мой, а ну стоять.  
По бару пронёсся дружный смех.   
— Кстати, у тебя кто? — лич облокотился на выполнявший роль стойки стол, наклонился вперёд, чтобы получше рассмотреть наплечник Семёна. — Я что-то сходу опознать этот варфрейм не могу.  
Семён вздохнул не без облегчения:  
— Я тоже.  
— А отличительные особенности какие? — спросил лич.  
— Я не понял даже, — честно сказал Семён. — И чем он меня пришиб, тоже не понял. Помню только, что там метеоритный дождь бушевал.  
— Да не у него, а у тебя.  
Коменданты замолчали; Семён почувствовал направленные на него взгляды десяти солдат. И почувствовал, как у него мгновенно пересохло в горле.  
— Не разобрался ещё, — нашёлся он, еле ворочая языком. — Я когда проверял, телепортатор...  
Он запнулся, судорожно пытаясь придумать, что соврать насчёт телепортатора и вымышленной проверки. Выручила случайность:  
— Телепортатор что, закоротило? — спросил один из комендантов.  
— Не то слово! — возликовал в душе Семён, стараясь говорить по-прежнему ровно и равнодушно. — Натурально электромагнитное поле образовалось. До сих пор выверить настройку обратно не могу, электроника сбоит.  
Лич взял уже собранный к тому моменту пистолет Семёна из рук коменданта, повертел, чем-то пощёлкал, прицелился в бутылки на стеллаже и вернул оружие хозяину. Семён убрал пистолет в кобуру.  
Дискуссия тем временем возобновилась:  
— Я ж говорил, что Вобан.  
— Нет, по индукционным полям у них вроде Вольт.  
— А как же орбитальный удар?  
— Да при чём тут орбитальный удар?!  
Обрадовавшийся было миновавшей опасности Семён совершенно случайно встретился глазами с пристально наблюдавшим за ним личом, и радость немедленно испарилась. Его пронзило неприятное ощущение, будто лич видит сочиняемую на ходу ложь насквозь.  
Он отвернулся, сделал вид, будто интересуется рассказом коменданта в дыхательной маске о прикомандированном к абордажной команде Сунь Укуне, двойника которого солдаты постоянно путали с самим тэнно. Отмечая мозгом, что рассказ ему действительно следовало бы послушать, Семён никак не мог сконцентрироваться и думал только об обрекающем его на проблемы блефе, поддерживать который становилось всё сложнее.  
В итоге и вправду произошло то, чего он в текущей ситуации больше всего боялся:  
— Пойдём-ка мы с тобой потолкуем, дружище, — поднялся с табуретки лич. — Фрис, я вернусь попозже.  
Семён поднялся тоже, тщательно скрывая охватившую его от паники слабость, шагнул вперёд на ватных ногах. Судя по мимике верхней половины лица лича, тот заметил его неловкое движение и улыбнулся, хотя являлась ли улыбка ободряющей или ехидной — Семён даже представить не мог.  
Они вышли из бара, остановились в коридоре.  
— Зовут-то тебя как?  
— Семён...  
Лич хмыкнул, повторил имя себе под нос, будто пробовал его на звук.   
— Семь Ён. Почему семь, а не пять?  
— Что? — не понял Семён.   
— Имя, говорю, у тебя странное. Веди в свою комнату, посмотрю твой телепортатор.  
У Семёна отлегло от сердца: мироздание ему всё-таки благоволило, авось его научат пользоваться телепортатором. Со следующей мыслью радость улетучилась: наверняка лич раскусит его ложь и выведет на чистую воду. Что будет тогда? Его убьют? Разжалуют? О, как бы он хотел вернуться обратно к своей тачке и ни разу в жизни о чём больше не задумываться...  
Они шли молча и быстро, со звонким лязганием опуская стальные протезы ступней на металлическое покрытие пола. Открывший ключ-картой двухсекционную полукруглую дверь в выделенную ему комнату Семён пропустил гостя вперёд, зашёл следом.  
— Ну и что у тебя в итоге? — спросил лич, бросив короткий взгляд по сторонам. — Повреждение мозга? Только не пой мне песню про телепортатор, я прекрасно знаю, что и модуль, и пульт полностью экранированы. Уж не говорю о том, что ты бракк со снятым предохранителем в кобуру убрал.   
Голос гулко отражался от стальных стен практически пустого маленького помещения, где из вещей были лишь ящики патронов и несколько ремонтных комплектов. Семён взглянул на поясную кобуру полными ужаса глазами, поднял к ней руку, застыл, боясь даже прикоснуться. Подхвативший тем временем портативный пульт телепортатора лич отчётливо усмехнулся и уселся на нары.  
С предельной осторожностью Семён вытащил пистолет, уставился на тот в мучительных попытках вспомнить последовательность действий коменданта и наконец справился, от греха подальше предварительно наведя оружие на стену.  
— Так в чём дело-то? — спросил лич, не отрываясь от настраивания телепортатора. Искусственные пальцы шустро нажимали кнопки, выверяя выводящуюся на дисплей модуля сложную схему подключения. — Мозг сбоит, память, что?  
— Всё сбоит, — признался Семён, хватаясь за подобную возможность объяснить своё неведение. — Я будто в незнакомом мире оказался.  
— Ну держишься неплохо, почти себя не выдаёшь, по крайней мере для этих. Ладно, времени у меня не шибко много, поэтому буду краток, так что слушай внимательно.  
И Семён слушал внимательно, слушал очень внимательно, буквально впитывал в себя каждое слово.  
Лич объяснял доходчиво и просто, заполняя пробелы в базовых знаниях несведущего собрата. Семён слушал, что именно от него требуется и какими способами этого следует достигать; слушал про механизм воссоздания способностей навсегда связанного с ним варфрейма. Слушал, как настраивать телепортатор на пустотный отпечаток самого тэнно, как использовать топографический монитор для вычисления выходной точки и минимизировать необходимые для перемещения действия. Запоминал, как правильно тренироваться. Не без смущения узнал, что его пистолет вовсе не брак, а очень даже «бракк» — именно так называлась данная модель.   
— Тебя-то как зовут? — спросил он лича, когда тот наконец завершил свою длинную речь и, бросив пульт Семёну, направился на выход.  
— Мегмур Джад.  
— Дай мне совет напоследок, а?  
Мегмур остановился у двери, с заметным оттенком ехидства взглянул на Семёна и действительно посоветовал:  
— Мушку спили.  
  
Добрую неделю Семён в соответствии с полученными рекомендациями тренировался в тире, приноравливаясь к бракку. Несмотря на то, что итоговые результаты его более чем устроили, куража надолго не хватило. Семён снова сидел на железных нарах, угрюмым взглядом сверля зажатые в ладонях пульт управления телепортатором и пистолет, и думал о тачке. К непосредственному вступлению в бой он совершенно не был готов.  
Однако из Крепости всё нетерпеливее требовали результатов.  
После того, как новоиспечённый лич счёл свою стрелковую меткость удовлетворительной, он наконец-то набрался смелости для проведения испытаний собственных сверхъестественных сил. Для трансляции энергии требовался определённый уровень концентрации и усилия сознания, исключавший случайность — по этой-то причине Семён не имел ранее возможности познакомиться с перенятыми у варфрейма способностями. Хорошо, что Мегмур объяснил ему принцип действия. Семён испытывал бесконечную благодарность к оказавшему поистине неоценимую помощь союзнику.  
Этим же вечером на доброй половине орбитальной дозорной базы сгорела вся электроника, кое-где в прямом смысле этого слова. Вместе с распределительными щитами вышли из строя радиолокационные станции, системы связи, рации, мониторы наблюдения и диагностики — хорошо хоть обеспечивающее искусственную гравитацию и вентиляцию оборудование размещалось на участке, не затронутом учинённым Семёном разрушением. И только газовые лампы продолжали освещать замершие отделы как ни в чём не бывало.  
Сам же Семён, по незнанию переусердствовавший и устроивший на станции электромагнитную катастрофу, попросту не знал куда деться от неминуемого наказания. Кто ж мог подумать, что его ложь в баре обернётся самой что ни на есть правдой.   
Электрический замок двери также заклинило, поэтому даже если бы он и хотел выйти из комнаты, сделать этого не мог. Но хотел Семён только оказаться как можно дальше от станции, тем более что смысл доносившихся из коридора громких отрывистых команд не сулил ему ничего хорошего. Отчаяние пересилило остатки здравого смысла, и Семён, глубоко вдохнув, включил телепортационную установку — та и вправду не подверглась воздействию электрического разряда. Зажужжал, разогреваясь, резервный аккумулятор.   
Мегмур всё настроил, поэтому Семёну оставалось лишь навестись на маяк, определить выходную точку и активировать перемещение. Другое дело, что он абсолютно не умел расшифровывать показания топографического монитора. Не зная, что конкретно следует учитывать при пресловутом определении выходной точки, Семён попросту установил её в непосредственной близости от тэнно.  
Удостоверившись, что он сделал всё как положено, Семён нажал кнопку запуска. Комната орбитальной станции исчезла в один миг, и его материализовало на дневной стороне Земли, в токсичных джунглях...  
  
...прямо над прудом. Семён рухнул в доходившую ему до пояса мутную затхлую жижу, благо падать было невысоко, от неожиданности не сумел стабилизировать своё положение, поскользнулся на рыхлом илистом дне и с головой неуклюже ушёл под воду.  
Ошеломлённый непредвиденной ситуацией, совершенно потерявший ориентацию в пространстве, он еле вынырнул во всей своей броне и со всеми своими протезами. Семён поднялся на ноги, ожесточённо протирая железной перчаткой зажмуренные глаза — даже при всех его регенеративных особенностях попавшая на слизистую оболочку отравленная вода причиняла изрядный дискомфорт.  
Очистив глаза и как следует проморгавшись, он оглянулся по сторонам. Его окружали буйно разросшиеся искажённые джунгли, в которых не ощущалось ни малейшего следа опасности. Перевитые лианами и плющами кроны высоких толстых деревьев полностью закрывали небо.  
После воздуха дозорной базы, сухого от бесконечных циклов рециркуляции, предельная влажность этого места ощущалась особенно остро. Семён выбрался на пологий берег, ловко цепляясь за толстые стебли прочно укоренившегося гигантского папоротника. С берега ожидаемо открывался лучший обзор — теперь он различал в сплошном зелёном покрове участки составных элементов гринирских конструкций, неисчислимое время назад разрушенных разрастающимися джунглями. В воздухе кишели не поддающиеся опознаванию из-за мутаций, но однозначно кровососущие насекомые, тщательно и безуспешно пытавшиеся прокусить кожу лича.   
Странно, он же телепортировался сюда, ориентируясь на пустотный отпечаток тэнно, а застал только комаров. Семён плюнул себе под ноги, вытащил из подсумка компактный пульт и нажатием двух кнопок вернулся в комнату на станции внешнего наблюдения. К его счастью, пульт оказался защищён от воздействия влаги.  
В дверь уже ожесточённо ломился кто-то из старшего командного состава, кроя Семёна с его коротким замыканием на все лады.  
  
Ему пришлось изрядное количество времени отчищать себя от застоявшейся воды токсичного пруда и заново смазывать шарниры. Несмотря на полученную от капитана выволочку, которой Семён избежать не мог, он значительно повеселел после, в общем-то, совершенно не представляющих поводов для смеха событий. Пусть ему ещё не пришлось оказаться непосредственно в боевой ситуации, он уже опробовал телепортатор и научился генерировать воссоздающие способности варфрейма энергетические волны. И то, и другое оказалось вовсе не настолько сложным делом, каким представлялось ему ранее. Теперь он хотя бы начинал чувствовать, что это такое — быть личом.  
Однако тренироваться в управлении собственными электромагнитными способностями ему всё-таки было необходимо. Вскоре подвернулся и подходящий случай: стартовавшее с низкой орбиты Земли торговое судно Корпуса, не озаботившееся собственной маскировкой. Руководство вылетевшими в штурмовых челноках абордажными командами доверили Семёну и настойчиво добивавшемуся собственного назначения Фрису.  
Заведовавшего баром офицера интересовал исключительно груз, Семён вовсе не имел понятия, куда идти и что делать, поэтому оба ожидаемо показали не лучшие результаты. В целом же миссия завершилась успешно, оставив обоих горе-командиров вполне довольными. Точнее, определение «вполне довольный» подходило разве что к нашедшему бочки экспортируемого остронского кубучи Фриса, тогда же как Семён втайне просто-таки ликовал. Это был первый его опыт в полевых условиях, и он, по его собственному мнению, неплохо справился — в кого-то стрелял, куда-то даже попадал, и вывел из строя своими электрическими разрядами изрядное количество робототехники.   
Кроме того, ему досталась неплохая доля корпусовских кредитов. Поскольку Семёну не требовалось ни обновления снаряжения, ни дополнительных медикаментов, он не долго думая спустился на нижний уровень орбитальной станции к Фрису, к которому испытывал после совместной вылазки довольно тёплые приятельские чувства. Сам же офицер, для которого ни Семён, ни нападение на грузовое судно одинаково не представляли из себя ничего особенного, радовался только пополнению собственного бара.  
  
Тем не менее должность обязывала. Рассиживаться на базе, не представляя в Крепость никаких результатов, лич не мог точно в такой же степени, в какой не мог остановиться везущий тачку рабочий. Он имел возможность по тактическим соображениям отсрочить выполнение приказа, но не игнорировать сам приказ.  
И, когда системы наблюдения зарегистрировали появление _объекта_ на контролируемой территории, Семён второй раз в своей жизни включил телепортационный модуль. На этот раз он уже знал, как отображаются гидрографические объекты. Проследив по топографическому монитору за передвижением тэнно, Семён выбрал подходящий для выходной точки участок, выждал нужное время и запустил процесс телепортации.  
Перемещение прошло без накладок. Как он того и ожидал, Семён оказался на дне ущелья с высокими, почти отвесными склонами. Здесь снова были комары — и снова не имелось даже намёка на присутствие варфрейма, хотя на орбитальной станции данные всех сканеров абсолютно точно указывали местонахождение тэнно именно в этой точке ущелья.  
Непонимающе осматриваясь, лич сделал несколько шагов прочь из-под полога заслоняющих обзор раскидистых деревьев. Масса густо разросшейся по почве растительности мягко пружинила под ногами.  
Не исключая варианта, что варфрейм попросту затаился, Семён сконцентрировался и уже вполне освоенным им методом создал мощный радиальный электромагнитный импульс. Словно расходящийся круг волн, яркая энергетическая сфера накрыла участок джунглей вокруг него голубоватым куполом и рассеялась без следа.  
Семён озадаченно прислушался к естественным звукам природного окружения, гадая о причине сбоя сканеров. _Объект_ здесь определённо отсутствовал.  
Однако едва он успел щёлкнуть застёжкой подсумка со всё тем же пультом управления, как часть поваленного ствола прямо рядом с его ногой взорвалась облачком трухи; выпущенная сразу после первой пуля чиркнула по скрытому мхом валуну. Только теперь Семён догадался поднять голову. Ранее скрытый от взора древесными кронами, практически непосредственно над ним через ущелье был перекинут мост, с высоты кажущийся тонкой полоской. На мосту различалась фигурка, в деструктивных намерениях которой не приходилось сомневаться.  
Выматерившись, лич рывком метнулся под спасительную сень деревьев, на ходу вытаскивая пульт управления. Расстояние не оставляло ему ни малейшего шанса достать противника из пистолета, тем более что в распоряжении того явно имелась снайперская винтовка. Семён вернулся в свою комнату на орбитальной базе, немедленно запуская повторное сканирование. Как же ж он умудрился не учесть рельеф?   
Судя по показаниям системы наблюдения, варфрейм продолжал стоять на мосту. Семён не рисковал телепортироваться на этот же мост — падать в случае собственной ошибки с подобной высоты он совершенно не хотел. Следовало подождать, пока тэнно не сойдёт с моста на твёрдую почву.  
Через пару минут варфрейм действительно двинулся с места, однако Семёна озадачил характер изменения координат объекта: если верить полученной информации, получалось, что тэнно спрыгнул с моста. Выбора ему оставалось немного, и уже удостоверившийся в надёжности локационной системы лич второй раз телепортировался на прежнюю выходную точку.  
Его назначенный враг и вправду оказался на дне ущелья. Руки изящного, тонкого варфрейма, похожего на диковинную жёлто-фиолетовую птицу, сжимали снайперскую винтовку.  
Застигнутый врасплох тэнно без промедления выстрелил от бедра; оба выстрела из винтовки ушли в молоко. Стрелковый навык у того был не очень, не без злорадства отметил Семён, выхватывая бракк из кобуры. Он выстрелил не целясь, не придавая никакого значения тому факту, что оппонент не высказывал ни малейшего волнения и уж тем более не обращая внимания на усилившийся ветер.  
Варфрейм спокойно стоял прямо перед дулом бракка, неторопливо перезаряжая оружие, и вокруг фиолетовой фигурки кружил ветер. Пуля, которой следовало насквозь прошить кажущееся хрупким женское тело, непостижимым образом прошла мимо. Вторая пуля — тоже. Семёну хватило ума не выпускать всю обойму, чтобы понять, что неестественный ветер отклоняет снаряды, но едва он сконцентрировался для создания электрического заряда, варфрейм вскинул снайперскую винтовку.  
Один выстрел пробил сустав протеза, заклинивая сжимавшую бракк ладонь, второй попал в шлем, сбивая концентрацию и заставляя пошатнуться. Следом Семёна отбросило порывом ветра, едва ли не с силой реактивного молота впечатывая его об дерево. Очевидно, тэнно более не пытался убить его из оказавшегося бесполезным оружия, поскольку варфреймы могли делать больно иначе...  
И Семёна подхватил вихрь, в мгновение перешедший в смерч. Он поистине чудом сумел ускользнуть прежде, чем его разорвало бы в стенках смерча — пальцы сами нашли на пульте нужную кнопку. Осмотрев руку с намертво зажатым в заклинившей механической ладони бракком, удручённо вздохнувший Семён выключил оборудование, вышел из комнаты и поплёлся в ремонтный отдел.   
  
После столь откровенного провала лич был настроен более чем серьёзно. Теперь уже он понимал, отчего варфреймы доставляли Империи столько проблем, и более позволять застигнуть себя врасплох не собирался. Оставив заклинивший протез вместе с бракком механикам, Семён удовольствовался временной посредственной заменой, после чего незамедлительно направился к капитану.   
Как он и подозревал, информационной сводки по каждому из варфреймов на дозорной станции не имелось. Гринир тех не недооценивали, просто не считали нужным делать различия между моделями — что, на взгляд крепко обжёгшегося Семёна, являлось большой ошибкой.   
Так или иначе, теперь ему было жизненно необходимо различать варфреймов и выучить особенности каждого из них. Семён вынужденно запросил требуемую сводку из Крепости, умолчав о сегодняшней своей проблеме, а пока его запрос принимали и рассматривали, спустился к Фрису. Вскоре он уже с исключительной внимательностью выслушивал пересказы чужих историй о взаимодействиях с тэнно, коих у бармена имелось великое множество.   
  
Протез ему починили быстро, дольше оказалось вникать в особенности варфреймов. После поступления из Крепости систематизированной информации Семён провёл ещё добрые сутки, усваивая и заучивая всё, что могло бы ему помочь. Он даже нашёл по описанию «своего» варфрейма —это действительно был Вольт, хотя представленный на иллюстрации шлем не соответствовал искусственной копии с его наплечника.  
Некоторые из варфреймов производили впечатление несолидных противников. Внешний вид и характерные отличия других Семён заучил с особой тщательностью, чтобы успеть в случае чего унести ноги. Он совершенно не хотел быть ни изрешечённым пулями Месы, ни изрубленным Экскалибуром. Ещё в большей степени не хотел столкнуться с Хромой.   
Фрис, с которым лич поделился собственными соображениями, полностью со всем согласился, и уже от себя добавил Ревенанта. Обычно словоохотливый, на этот раз Фрис ограничился довольно скупым комментарием, который не пожелал объяснить:  
— Гипнотизирует...   
На иллюстрации Ревенант совершенно не выглядел гипнотизирующим, да и информации о том в обзоре толком не имелось — упоминались разве что смертоносные лазерные лучи и способность к быстрому перемещению. Семён сделал мысленную пометку проверить степень защиты брони от лучевого оружия.  
  
С твёрдым намерением взять реванш лич неотлучно мониторил показания систем наблюдения, готовясь в любой момент сорваться с места. Отвлёкся он от данного дела только три раза, когда в астероидных рудных шахтах потребовалась тяжёлая поддержка — Корпус прилетел мстить. Не то чтобы там требовалось присутствие непосредственно Семёна, ему просто хотелось лишний раз потренироваться в полевых условиях. Он уже знал, что приближаться к тэнно неподготовленным категорически не стоит.  
В эти же самые дни злополучный тэнно метался по собственному орбитеру, не зная, куда деться и что предпринять. О личах он ещё в узлах связи наслышался немало — специализированные воины гринир преследовали отдельных из них, нарочито выбирая для своего появления максимально неудобные условия. В первый раз лич не заметил его Локи в невидимости. Во второй раз, по правде сказать, тэнно мог бы пройти мимо, но самонадеянно хотел испытать поражающую силу новенького вектиса... и, запустив в качестве отвлекающего манёвра смерч, едва успел улизнуть.  
Так что пока полный мрачной решимости Семён активно уничтожал вторгнувшуюся в астероидные рудники робототехнику Корпуса, тэнно не менее активно пытался заручиться поддержкой более опытных союзников.   
  
К тому моменту, как системы наблюдения зарегистрировали появление сигнала _объекта_ на поверхности Земли, Семён совершенно потерял счёт времени. Время его не волновало, значение имело лишь физическое устранение тэнно.  
Лич чувствовал полную уверенность в собственных силах. Благодаря оказавшемуся удивительно полезным вторжению Корпуса он отточил управление электромагнитным полем и генерировал электрические разряды с той же лёгкостью и точностью, с какой стрелял из бракка. Двух совершённых ошибок ему также хватило, чтобы в третий раз подойти к чтению выводящейся на монитор топографической карты и просчитыванию выходной точки с максимальной внимательностью.  
Судя по показаниям сканеров, не шибко спешивший тэнно двигался по направлению к установке введения гербицида в почву, с помощью которой закрепившиеся в данном районе гринир с переменным успехом сдерживали разрастающийся лес. Открытая, ровная местность благоволила Семёну. Он телепортировался с упреждением, намереваясь появиться в паре метров позади варфрейма, застать того врасплох и либо расстрелять из бракка, либо от души шарахнуть током.  
Телепортация прошла в полном соответствии с планом. Выходная точка находилась на зачищенном от буйной растительности, вытянутом в длину участке голой земли с проходящим посередине транспортным рельсом; по обе стороны участка высилась естественная стена джунглей. Вскинувший было пистолет Семён, сходу оценивший обстановку, так и застыл с оружием в руках. Нет, он действительно оказался в паре метров за спиной «своего» тэнно — только до этого ни разу не задумывался, по какой такой причине среди функций сканера существует не только опция поиска _объекта_.  
У шлемов варфреймов не имелось глаз, поэтому Семён не знал, смотрели ли на него трое медленно развернувшихся неприятелей, за которыми маячила уже ему знакомая жёлто-фиолетовая птица. Он безошибочно опознал чёрно-рыжего, массивного, подёрнутого изморозью Хрому, от которого отчётливо веяло холодом, и сверкавшую золотом металлических элементов бело-синюю Месу. Третьего варфрейма опознать не смог, разве что отметил идентичность его цветовой гаммы раскраске Хромы.  
Отчего-то тэнно не напали на него сразу, сам же Семён тем более не собирался их провоцировать — бессмысленность нападения на подобную группу в одиночку являлась очевидной. Опасаясь, что первое же его движение будет воспринято агрессивно, лич ляпнул первое пришедшее ему на ум:  
— Да не обращайте на меня внимания, я просто мимо проходил.  
Меса с Хромой переглянулись, по крайней мере, так выглядело со стороны их движение, но не ответили ничего. Вместо них ответил третий варфрейм:  
— Ну и пошёл отсюда.  
Уговаривать Семёна не пришлось. Незамедлительно выхватив из подсумка пульт и вернувшись в свою комнату, он выключил телепортационный модуль, подошёл к нарам, уселся на жёсткую стальную поверхность, схватился за голову и сидел в таком положении очень долго.  
  
Да уж, выпутался он поистине чудом. Семён не мог даже представить, какими соображениями руководствовались отпустившие врага тэнно — уж он-то на их месте подобным образом бы не поступил. Впрочем, подоплёка столь загадочного милосердия волновала его недолго, и в скором времени Семён вновь следил за выводящимися на дисплей данными сканеров и радиолокационных установок. Теперь ему приходилось отслеживать ещё и потенциальный перевес сил. Гарантированного способа установить модели находившихся в одной команде варфреймов не существовало, что значительно осложняло задачу лича. Если точнее, осложняло задачу лично Семёна. Едва он начинал чувствовать уверенность в себе, как объективная реальность безжалостно расставляла всё по местам.   
Из Крепости по-прежнему запрашивали отчёт о предпринятых действиях и результатах. Семён, отчёт которого в текущей ситуации представлял собой предельно жалкое зрелище, был от отчаяния готов хоть метнуться обратно к тем четырём тэнно, на верную смерть, но после их последней встречи _объект_ полностью пропал с экранов. Нет, тот и раньше появлялся не всегда, однако впервые период молчания затягивался на неделю. Семён не рисковал спускаться к Фрису, чтобы не пропустить возможный сигнал. Он иногда даже подумывал, уж не случилось ли что-нибудь с «его» тэнно?  
  
Когда спустя полторы недели сигнал наконец появился, лич изрядно воспрял духом. Его бодрый запал поутих при первом же взгляде на топографический монитор: судя по схематической карте, получалось, что сигнал идёт из ниоткуда, информация о сигнале и та указывала на совершенно другую область системы Ориджин. Модуль ориентировался на исключающий ошибки сканирования пустотный отпечаток тэнно, и причина получения столь неестественных данных Семёну попросту в голову не могла прийти. Он подрегулировал настройки и уменьшил масштаб, убеждаясь, что читать карту легче не стало. Если верить показаниям сканеров, получалось, что тэнно идёт по некоему узкому мосту над бездонной пропастью.  
Чем дольше Семён смотрел в монитор, тем яснее понимал — отвечающие за отображение местности сенсоры попросту некорректно обрабатывают сигнал. Вероятно, _объект_ попытался использовать глушитель. Однако бездумно рисковать он тоже не хотел, поэтому тщательно отследил перемещение объекта, выбрал непосредственно ту точку, где мгновение назад прошёл тэнно, и запустил телепортацию.  
Его окружила сплошная жёлто-коричневая мгла; неожиданно сильный ветер резал глаза. Сколько хватало взгляда, клубились рыжие облака, за которыми едва вырисовывались силуэты монументальных комплексов строений. На какое-то мгновение Семён полностью потерялся в пространстве, не сразу придя в себя, и застыл на месте. Он стоял на узком уцелевшем сегменте сломанного подвесного помоста, в прямом смысле этого слова проложенного над бездной.  
Открытое пешее сообщение некогда проходило вдоль сплошной стены гигантского здания, сделанного из серого синтетического камня, ныне же от разбитого помоста остались несколько удерживаемых вертикальными несущими опорами единичных сегментов. Высоко поднимающаяся стена расширялась обратным уступом, с которого пусто свешивались останки пресловутых опор. Всё тонуло в рыжем мареве, лишь на расположенном метрах в тридцати от Семёна сегменте помоста отчётливо различалась яркая жёлто-фиолетовая птица.  
Он прекрасно помнил, что у этого варфрейма имелась снайперская винтовка, но боялся даже пошевелиться, настолько маленьким по сравнению с размером лича казался без того неустойчивый помост. Непрекращающийся ветер не представлял для него угрозы сам по себе, однако выпущенная из снайперской винтовки на этом расстоянии пуля неизбежно собьёт его в заменявшие плотную поверхность планеты кипящие густые облака. Выяснять, сбросит ли его усиленная ветром отдача от бракка, Семён тем более не стал — с подобным ветром у него всё равно не было ни малейшего шанса попасть в цель. Он расстегнул одним пальцем застёжку подсумка и едва успел достать пульт, как по несущей опоре помоста с металлическим лязгом чиркнула пуля, вызвав в сегменте ощутимый толчок. Выскользнувший из ладони вздрогнувшего Семёна пульт упал ему под ноги.  
Вертикально взмывший в воздух варфрейм на какие-то секунды неподвижно завис, словно на того не действовала гравитация этого места, и грациозным парящим движением скользнул прочь, растворяясь в рыжих клубах облаков.  
Опасающийся малейшим движением нарушить баланс жалкого огрызка помоста Семён громко взмолился в ветер:   
— Эй! Не оставляй меня тут одного!  
Ответа, как он и ожидал, не последовало. Лич с бесконечной осторожностью нагнулся за пультом, переместился обратно в свою комнату и снова долго сидел на нарах. А потом пошёл на нижний уровень ставшей ему домом орбитальной дозорной станции — жаловаться Фрису. Никто не предупреждал его, что охота за тэнно будет проводиться не только в мутированных джунглях Земли. Теперь он уже понял, что противник действительно перемещается по системе Ориджин, но до чего обидно получилось!  
  
С юпитерианского комплекса Алада Ви тэнно направился на «Адрастею», рассчитывая добыть там необходимые Суде данные. Он позорнейшим образом сбежал с орбиты Земли, тщетно надеясь улизнуть от возвращавшегося раз за разом лича. Тот нашёл его даже на Юпитере. Счастье, что заклятый враг появился не на твёрдом полу внутренних помещений, а в открытом пространстве, где у Зефир имелось бесспорное преимущество.  
Его крайне беспокоили вторжения лича. Тяжелобронированную машину смерти представлялось возможным убить лишь с помощью «Реквиема», однако тэнно ещё не располагал достаточными навыками, чтобы в одиночку добыть все необходимые компоненты, и был слишком горд, чтобы навязываться другим чаще необходимого.  
Локи пробегал по коридорам и палубам фрегата, не задерживаясь — тэнно порядком перенервничал из-за недавнего столкновения с личом и совершенно не хотел сейчас привлекать к себе внимание. Ему требовалось только прокрасться к дата-центру, путём нехитрых манипуляций с дешифраторами установить соединение с банком данных, подключить к внешнему порту компактное, удивительно мощное для своих малых размеров оборудование и загрузить...  
Тэнно остановился. Глаз отметил некий неестественный элемент окружения раньше, чем мозг успел этот элемент проанализировать. Локи прижался к стенке отсека, пропуская вереницу грузовых моа, и подскочил к широкому иллюминатору. Он видел сферу Юпитера — густые облака ядовитого газа — и россыпь звёзд, но мог поклясться, что до этого успел заметить оказавшегося по ту сторону иллюминатора зловредного лича.  
Конечно, личу взяться в открытом космосе было неоткуда, однако уже сама мысль о том, что неприятель настойчиво его преследует, значительно подпортила настроение тэнно.   
  
Семён обеими руками опёрся на корпус телепортационного модуля, переводя дух. Усиленная регенерация и феноменальная выносливость сохранили его тело даже в такой ситуации, хотя радостнее Семёну от этого не становилось. К подобному его жизнь не готовила.  
Казалось бы, после ненадёжного, словно балка, помоста над рыжей бездной хуже ничего не могло быть — ан нет. Какие ещё сюрпризы готовил неопытному личу мир? Ледяной ад, в котором плоть сразу прилипает к промёрзшему металлу?   
Он ещё не знал о Плутоне.  
  
Личу хватило обжечься один раз, чтобы более не игнорировать способности варфреймов, двух раз — чтобы уделить тщательнейшее внимание изучению планов потенциальных объектов интереса и космических судов. Данная информация имелась в свободном распоряжении, поэтому вскоре пустая комната Семёна оказалась завалена информационными планшетами, а он сам вновь неотрывно занялся наблюдением за перемещениями тэнно.   
Если он правильно расшифровывал данные, сличаемые с показателями выводящейся на топографический монитор карты, тэнно задерживался на орбите Юпитера недолго. После «Адрастеи» тот исчез с радаров, затем ещё раз появился на юпитерианском комплексе Алада Ви, куда Семён повторно соваться не решился, и пропал на двое суток. А спустя двое суток обнаружился на верфях Цереры.  
Стоило Семёну представить себе верфи, как в его сознание хлынули непрошеные воспоминания: вот он катит тачку, вот он выгружает контейнер на склад, вот он впервые осознаёт своё существование в новом мире. Необходимость заниматься _объектом_ померкла, перешла на задний план. Изменился ли вечно недовольный бригадир, по прежнему ли отравленные облака поливают голые скалы вязким токсичным дождём?   
Полностью погружённый в тоскливые мысли лич на автомате настроил выходную точку и запустил телепортацию.  
Его переместило в плавильный цех — просторное, пыльное, жаркое помещение, где стоял оглушительный шум работающих подъёмных механизмов и гул печей. Подававшийся конвейером металлолом то и дело выплёскивал из чанов наружу капли расплавленного железа. Жёлто-фиолетовый птицеподобный варфрейм, занятый прицельным устранением охранной бригады, не заметил его появления, сам же Семён и не собирался привлекать к себе внимание тэнно. Равнодушно оглядев тела гринирских солдат и стекающие по стенкам чанов струйки металла, он направился в противоположную от варфрейма сторону — к широким цеховым воротам.  
В надёжно защищённую бронёй спину ударила пуля, заставляя лича споткнуться. Семён раздражённо развернулся, крикнул на пределе своих голосовых связок, надеясь перекричать производственный шум:  
— Отстань!  
Тэнно его сейчас совершенно не интересовал. Единственной целью, с которой Семён телепортировался в грязный промышленный мир, было узнать, насколько отличается запомнившийся ему образ от реальности.  
Он спустился с подвесного перехода, без труда поднял створку ворот цеха. Ворота открывались в прорубленный в скальной толще горизонтальный тоннель, заливаемый белым холодным светом из газовых светильников; перед Семёном предстала основательно обустроенная подъездная площадка монорельсового пути. И на металлическом ребристом пандусе, прямо напротив него, стоял окутанный морозным облаком чёрно-рыжий Хрома.  
Семён хмуро уставился на нацеленное ему в лицо дуло плазменного пистолета.  
— Что ж вы ко мне пристали-то? — бросил он, угрюмо буравя взглядом призванные расщеплять плазменный сгусток почерневшие отверстия дульного раструба. — В кои-то веки прогуляться решил.  
— В другую сторону гуляй, — сказал Хрома, — тут занято уже.   
— А в другой стороне фиолетовый со своей снайперкой нервничает.  
Хрома, казалось, задумался; немое молчание длилось десяток секунд, после чего дуло пистолета дрогнуло и опустилось.  
— Ладно, иди.  
Семён беспрепятственно прошёл мимо варфрейма на площадку, двинулся по каменному тоннелю вдоль рельса. Впереди, метрах в ста, виднелась безошибочно распознаваемая серо-зелёная пелена смога — тоннель вёл из скальной толщи на поверхность. Места, чтобы в случае чего укрыться от подвижного состава, здесь не оставалось, но гринирские самоходные вагоны были сплошь открытого типа, и в них не составляло труда попросту запрыгнуть.  
Впрочем, на этот раз обошлось без вагонов. Ничто не помешало Семёну выйти из тоннеля в бесплодную горную лощину, в неровностях которой поблёскивали клейкие, густые грязные лужи. На горизонте сквозь завесу смога различались силуэты заводов и сторожевых артиллерийских батарей. Да, он абсолютно правильно запомнил эту планету.  
  
Лич вернулся на орбитальную станцию в исключительно мрачном расположении духа. Больше всего ему сейчас хотелось двух вещей: выговориться Фрису и убить уже наконец этого тэнно, который явно намеревается водить его по системе Ориджин кругами.  
Сигнал цели по-прежнему пеленговался на поверхности Цереры. Семён предполагал, что Хрома находился там же — он ранее видел этого варфрейма рядом с _объектом_ , те наверняка действовали вместе. Однако Хрома на этот раз был один, и уж как-нибудь Семён надеялся с ним справиться.  
Сканер выводил на топографический монитор данные; Семён следил за тэнно, прикидывая наиболее выгодную для неожиданного нападения позицию. Тот, не задерживаясь, двигался по производственным участкам. По его прогнозам, через несколько минут _объект_ выйдет из цеха прессования на открытое пространство, где не сможет уклониться от бодрящего электрического разряда. Там-то он и оборвёт этой фиолетовой птице крылья.  
Прежде, чем запустить телепортацию, Семён полностью собрался, сконцентрировался и приготовился действовать. Но всё, что лич застал на карьере, с укреплённого края которого рабочие сливали производственные отходы — это вертикально отходящую от поверхности скалы десантную капсулу, на глазах активирующую маскирующий пустотный щит. Он успел только увидеть скрывающегося во внутреннем полом отделении фиолетового варфрейма, жёлтые участки которого сверкнули в свете прожекторов золотом.  
  
Стоило ли говорить, что после столь досадного провала Семён находился в отвратительнейшем настроении. Масла в огонь подливало полученное из Крепости сообщение, в котором перед личом ставились последние сроки завершения миссии по устранению _объекта_. Что его ожидало в случае отсутствия результата — Семён прекрасно понимал. И потому с особым усердием бдил у систем наблюдения, готовясь в случае обнаружения сигнала сорваться с места в первый же подходящий момент.  
Сигнал появился спустя почти полторы недели: судя по показаниям датчиков и выводящейся на монитор топографической карте, тэнно высадился на поверхность Земли.  
Озлобленный, поставивший всё на карту лич незамедлительно выбрал выходную точку, появляясь в непосредственной близости от ещё не успевшего уйти с посадочной авиационной площадки тэнно. Привлечённый неизменно сопровождавшим телепортацию глухим хлопком варфрейм развернулся в его сторону.   
Это уже была не жёлто-фиолетовая изящная птица. Перед Семёном стояла крепкая тёмно-серая фигура, добрую половину тела которой омывали плотные жёлто-фиолетовые сгустки энергии. Семён узнал этот варфрейм сразу. Сгустки внеземной энергии перетекали, притягивая взгляд, очаровывая... гипнотизируя.   
Семён слышал свой голос, доносящийся словно через слой ваты. Окружающий мир дробился перед его глазами, будто образовывающие причудливые картинки самоцветы в калейдоскопных зеркалах, растягивался в бесконечность, растворялся в небытие.  
  
Осязание, зрение и слух возвращались постепенно, Семён словно пробуждался от затяжного сна. Он выпрямился, всё ещё сжимая в стальном протезе ладони крупную шишку молотильника, положил её в лёгкую плетёную корзинку, поискал взглядом следующую. Поручение собирать шишки давалось не каждому. Семён гордился, что ему доверили столь ответственную работу.  
Следом к нему пришло осознание происходящего, и лич отбросил в зашуршавший папоротник наполовину наполненную шишками корзинку. А с осознанием происходящего надавило тягостное, гнетущее чувство: он оказался безнадёжен. Он не сумел выполнить приказ, он не сумел ничего.   
Напряжение последних дней не принесло ему победы. Неважно, по приговору королевы или в бою — проигрыш неизбежно обозначал смерть. Да только тэнно даже не захотел пачкать об него руки...  
Семён понимал, что ещё мог сбежать с поля боя, зализать нанесённые откровенным унижением раны и вернуться вновь, но не видел никакого смысла. Выгоревшие злоба, обида, гнев оставили вместо себя безразличие и опустошённость.  
Лич оглянулся в поисках варфрейма. Тот не скрывался — безмятежно сидел поодаль, устроившись на поваленном стволе. Отчётливо выделяясь в ночи, призрачно светились жёлто-фиолетовые потоки энергии.   
— И что будет дальше?  
Тэнно пожал плечами:  
— Не знаю. Хочешь, стихи тебе прочту. Они, правда, плохие, но какие уж есть...  
— Ну прочти, — со вздохом сказал лич, подходя ближе и усаживаясь в густые папоротники.  
Медленно плывущая по небосводу Луа озаряла шепчущие джунгли ярким белым светом; тэнно по памяти декламировал стихи, время от времени сбиваясь с ритма и ошибаясь. Стихи и вправду были не очень, однако Семён находил, что что-то в них есть. И, может быть, для него ещё оставался шанс.   
  
Передающаяся с наблюдательного дрона информация выводилась на портативный голографический дисплей, подставкой которому для удобства троих зрителей служил отрегулированный по высоте воздушной подушки ховерборд. Зрители — чёрно-рыжие Экскалибур Умбра с Хромой и закованный в бордовую броню Мегмур Джад — расположились прямо на траве пригорка, всё ещё влажной после прошедшего дождя. На Равнинах тоже стояла ночь, и та же самая Луа, что освещала транслируемых дроном Семёна и Ревенанта, светила и им.  
— Пхаха-а-а! Я ж говорил, что они подружатся. Проспорила, отдавай.   
Чёрно-рыжий Хрома пробурчал нечто невнятное.  
— Отдавай, отдавай, — настаивал Мегмур. — А то отключу форсаж маневровых. Как же мы тогда об астероид убьёмся?  
Хрома, не переставая недовольно бухтеть, оцифровал и протянул личу лазуритовый тороид.

**________________________________  
Воздержитесь от комментирования и выражения личного мнения.  
Я не знаю, как на этом сайте целиком отключить функцию комментариев, поэтому данная приписка будет в конце каждой публикации.**


End file.
